


The Waltz Goes On

by 87sighs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: Champagne, dancing, and daring to let go. An awakening in the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _And the Waltz Goes On_ by André Rieu, composed by Sir Anthony Hopkins.

The music switches from the brass and piano of big band jazz to upbeat Pop percussion and _yeah yeahs_. Annalise nods her head subtly to the rhythm. She stays by the bookshelves, content to watch the other party-goers’ attempts at dancing to Michael’s pace as they count down the minutes until the new year.

It doesn’t take long for Eve to glide across the floor toward Annalise. She’s beaming bright enough to rival Al’s gorgeous chandelier.

“Come on, come on. You can’t say no to MJ.” She’s already snapping her fingers and bouncing to the song.

That first trip to the Brazilian bar, their first tentative grasp at something more than respect for a peer, Annalise was pleasantly surprised to discover Eve is a good dancer. She’s full of surprises like that.

“Was this your idea?” She’s smiling now too, unable to resist the call to be starting something.  

Shaking her head, Eve just points to Al’s son Omar at the makeshift DJ booth. At nineteen, he’s probably the youngest in the room and had gravitated to Annalise and Eve. He shoots them a thumbs up and a big grin as he notices their attention.

They keep dancing through several songs, bodies dipping and swaying in celebration until she and Eve have nearly worked up a sweat. It’s as much about liberation as anything else. The experiment known as Annalise is a success. She’s well on her way to a bright career and meaningful life far removed from the dirt roads and pain of her upbringing.

After a short lull, they cool down next to the eager music man. Omar starts sampling rap, regaling them with a story about a concert he’d gone to.

He’s only gotten through a song and a half when Al laughingly butts in, “All right, son. Give an old man’s ears a rest for now.”

Omar looks at them knowingly. “Told you.”

Al ignores their giggles and finishes his drink as the song plays out. He browses through his collection of classical music, already humming to himself as he tries to find the perfect song.

“What are you looking for, my handsome?” His wife Mariam approaches from the kitchen with another platter of gorgeous food.

Al and Mariam are some of the most welcoming people Annalise has had the pleasure of knowing. Guests could stay to eat and drink literally all night, any time of the year, and their charming hosts wouldn’t have it any other way. But for the moment, Mariam folds her arms and indulges the glint in her husband’s dark eyes.

“I think it’s time,” he starts quietly, letting the smooth sounds of violins fill the room, “to slow things down a little. A waltz.”

Annalise is sharing a smile with Eve, so it takes her by complete surprise when Al extends his hand to her. “May I have this dance?” Laugh lines crease his good-looking face.

After some hesitation, she takes Al’s hand and follows his lead though not without apologizing prematurely for her lack of experience with ballroom dance. Surely her limp will be harder to mask when the steps require such elegance. Al isn’t phased, of course; he never is. Smiling, he simply holds out his arms in the proper frame, and Annalise puts her trust in his directions. Her feet are a little stilted at first, but she gets the hang of it soon enough.

Eve and Omar turn out to be a different, clumsy story. Their hold is awkward as he’s several inches shorter than Eve, and after a few painful minutes Mariam asks to cut in. With Eve. Annalise doesn’t miss the way her friend sort of shrinks away as she laughs off the invitation like a shy teenager.

“Oh, no. We’ll end up on our butts if I lead.”

“You’re in good hands, Eve. I promise,” Al reassures. “Who do you think taught me?”

“There’s a story to it,” Omar interjects. “A very long story.” He drolly tacks that part on but with obvious pride as he looks between his parents.

Al only has loving eyes for his wife, and as if to prove his point, he lifts one of Annalise’s arms and encourages her to twirl. They miss a couple of beats, but instead of stopping they begin a whole new pattern. Annalise laughs as they fall back into step.

“Just remember: Ginger did everything Fred did but backwards and in heels,” Mariam says, letting them know who’ll really be guiding their way. She gathers her hair to one side, looking up at Eve expectantly. There’s an irresistible sweetness to her patience.

As the two women come together, Eve’s eyes dart toward Annalise, who flashes an encouraging smile.

The music of the orchestra swells, and as they all spin around the floor, the instructions lessen until it’s all about feeling. Over Al’s shoulder Annalise finds Eve’s gaze more than once. That buzziness in Annalise’s head? The thing that keeps her light on her toes and warm all over? It’s got as much to do with Eve as the champagne. She wonders what Eve and Mariam are laughing about as she continues to watch them with an odd feeling in her belly.

“I think someone with a massive crush wants to cut in here.”

Annalise’s cheeks are on fire at being caught so easily. Shaking her head, Annalise forces her eyes away. “She doesn’t have a crush on me.”

When she finally dares to look at him, Al’s face is inscrutable for a moment before his expression slowly changes. “I was speaking of my son.”

It’s a miracle Annalise doesn’t disintegrate on the spot.

He throws a quick glance over his shoulder as Eve bows out and Mariam starts dancing with her son. Clueless, Eve smiles at her- _them_ , Eve smiles at both of them as she smooths out her dress.

“Regardless, I think I disagree with your assessment.” Al’s body vibrates with gentle laughter. Despite now knowing exactly where her mind is at, Al doesn’t impose further.

They continue to dance, and Annalise remembers her first overwhelming days in Boston, particularly orientation day. It was a whirlwind, and all her weeks of preparation to be a new woman had seemed for naught. Her clothes were too plain, old, and her tongue still accented and thick in her mouth. It didn’t matter how many opinions she had if she couldn’t voice them with any coherence. She was on the verge of tears until a man approached and introduced himself as “Alhasan but you can call me Al.” He engaged with her, and Annalise doesn’t think they even talked about law, not at first. But she made a good impression and was able to count him as a professional contact.

Accepting that initial invite to a dinner party at his home had been much the same way. Annalise had been knee-shaking nervous the first time stepping into a fancier world. Al greeted her with a tight hug at the door and introduced her to Mariam as if Annalise was an old friend. He has an uncanny ability to meet people where they’re at emotionally.

Al’s a steady presence, fatherly in a way Annalise has never really known. There’s calmness and understanding in his low alto when he remarks, “You’re always safe here.”

Eventually they switch partners. Al and Mariam dance off to a rhythm that’s blossomed over decades of being together. Omar gets his dance with Annalise, too. After a little hesitation, it’s sort of an unspoken thing the way she and Eve shift into each other’s arms.

No one else in the room reacts. The other couples keep dancing, and anyone else is too engrossed in their conversation to notice. No, the only judgment is in Annalise’s own mind. They’ve danced before, sure, but the touches have been mostly casual, never fit in a close embrace like- she doesn’t want to think of things in terms of straight and homosexual, but here they are like any other man and woman. But they aren’t confined to any roles, so Annalise leads Eve around the room the same as Eve does with her.

Annalise leans into Eve, voice just loud enough to be heard over the revelry as she teases, “So you do know how to follow my lead. I’ll remember that.” And she doesn’t mean it to sound so flirty. She absolutely does not, but the little _oh_ that shapes Eve's mouth and the amusement a minute later probably means she isn't thinking about work. 

Later, Al toasts to family and friends, wishing them all the best in the new year. They both grab a flute of champagne, all giddy smiles as the final countdown begins. With a hug, she and Eve celebrate the moment, Auld Lang Syne playing in the background. Eve is the first to kiss her on the cheeks, and Annalise responds in kind. It’s nice. But even though she knows she shouldn’t, Annalise can’t deny that she wants more.

-~~-

The weather gets rough. Neither Al nor Mariam will hear any argument about how short the drive home would be. They just go about gathering spare blankets and pillows and preparing for the worst just in case.   

“It won’t be so bad.” Eve looks out into the frosty night.

Tree limbs sway wildly, and as Annalise steps closer to study the view for herself, she can actually hear the snow as it’s blown against the window panes. Boston winters are unfamiliar territory. Eve must be trying optimism for Annalise’s benefit, choosing not to tease Annalise’s Southern sensibilities like she usually does. Having snow piled on them isn’t high on her list of desirable experiences, but that’s not what scares Annalise the most.

She and Eve are put in the same room. There’s only one bed.

It’s not that they haven’t fallen asleep next to each other before. Study sessions at Eve’s apartment have ended with them curled up on the couch. And no matter how much she’d like to, Annalise can’t forget hitting that mental wall in October and sobbing for no reason and every reason in the world. Eve had encouraged her to let it all out. She’d feel better in the morning, Eve had whispered as she wrapped her arms around Annalise and kept her in one piece.

But this is different. This will be together.

“I can sleep on the floor if you want,” Eve offers when Annalise comes back from the bathroom.

“You don’t have to. It’s fine,” she insists with more confidence than she feels.

They crawl into bed wearing their mismatched, borrowed attire, not saying anything to each other for a long time and avoiding eye contact. The wind howls outside, and the wooden floor creaks out in the hallway where someone is still walking around. Annalise holds her eyes closed.

There’s too much nervous energy coursing through her, and it only heightens the sensations around her. The soft wool socks she’d happily slipped on are now itchy. Eve is barely breathing. This mattress could stand to be a little softer. There’s light peeking under the door. Eve gives off a lot of body heat for such a tiny thing. Or maybe it’s just that Annalise is acutely aware of every inch of her despite the chasm between their bodies. If she wanted, Annalise could count distractions all night. Instead she turns and faces Eve. Just to get away from that annoying light.

She’s not sure how long they stay like this - Annalise restless and Eve self-consciously rigid - but finally Annalise gives up the pretense of relaxation. She flops onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

“I can’t sleep.”

A few seconds later, Eve exhales loudly. “Neither can I.” She finally allows herself to move and breathe normally. Annalise can feel her stare. “You want to tell ghost stories?”

Annalise rolls her eyes, making Eve crack a smile. “You could tell me why you came back early,” Annalise says instead.

Eve doesn’t answer right away. Lips pursed, she picks at the frayed corner of her pillowcase.

Like most of the students who actually have homes to return to, Eve had left before Christmas, and Annalise had assumed she wouldn’t see her friend again until January when classes resumed. Annalise had gotten the sense that something was on Eve’s mind before she left. The family that she’d always talked so excitedly about began to get the one-word-answers treatment. And Eve kept getting these faraway looks in her eyes. When Annalise would bring her back to Earth, Eve would say she was fine. With exams coming and Annalise’s own worries about proving she belonged, she was inclined to believe her.

Besides, it’s not like Annalise wanted to delve again into her own family matters. Things are strained, at best, and Annalise has enough dysfunction there to last a lifetime. It was better to just not talk about it if Eve didn’t want to. But now Annalise has a strong GPA under her belt and silence to fill, so she doesn’t let it slide.

“I told my parents.” She swallows then says with quiet conviction, “I told them I’m gay.”

Eve had already told Annalise this, and honestly, Annalise had suspected long before. It was something in the way Eve carried herself around other women, the way she sometimes contemplated even the most casual touches. None of Annalise’s girl friends gave a second thought to how they touched her - no one else did either - and Annalise could only assume that for Eve it held a deeper meaning. And Annalise has been drawn to that attention.

“It didn’t go well?”

“Oh no, it did,” Eve clarifies. Her eyes begin to light up. “They were pretty much perfect. I cried. My mom cried, and they both hugged me for the longest time and just told me that they’ll always love me. I figured that they already knew, but it was still nice to hear for sure that they accept who I am.”

“And?” Annalise prompts after Eve stops talking. Her lip is caught between her teeth, and Annalise finds that nervous habit totally endearing. But it would be safer if she could focus on Eve’s words instead of fantasizing about Eve nipping at her mouth until her lips would part and Annalise would sigh. She shouldn’t think about that. Not now.

“Everyone doesn’t need to know right now anyway.” As Eve talks, it takes Annalise a moment to catch up and realize that Eve’s talking about her extended family. “Some of them won’t approve, and that’s fine, I guess. I know everyone’s not like you.” She shrugs, rustling the covers.

Annalise frowns, confused as to how she fits into the picture. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I know you don’t….” During the pause, her eyes flick up to Annalise then break contact. She keeps worrying those loose threads. “I know you don’t necessarily understand it, but you’ve never treated me differently. Acted like there’s something wrong with me.”

She hadn’t ever considered herself especially supportive as a friend, not with all her insecurity, but Annalise has no reason to doubt Eve. She can take Eve at her word.

“You’ve done the same for me,” Annalise whispers. “Just returning the favor.”

Things sort of settle between them then.

“My family can be a bit much. Kind of smothering.” Eve smiles, voice going high pitched and girlish as she mentions, “Anyway, I missed you, so I came back.” As if it’s the most natural thing.

It takes a lot of effort, but Annalise holds onto her smile. Barely. She’s not sure why she resists that tingle in her cheeks and the stutter in her heart. It’s an ice cream on a sunny day type of feeling. And she loves ice cream.

“They have phones for that.”

“It’s not the same. I can’t see your smile.”

Her pleasure refuses to be held back anymore, so the happiness in her bones spreads even as the storm rages on. Eve reaches out and squeezes her arm briefly. Annalise is grateful for Eve’s comfort, but she doesn’t say more. Neither of them does. And as they’re falling asleep, Annalise doesn’t even realize how close they’d drifted until Eve shifts and bumps into her leg. Apologizing, Eve quickly scoots away. Annalise can tell Eve’s tense again, but she’s too tired to be bothered by it. Soon enough both of them give in to slumber.

-~~-

She’s never been in this position.  

In the night Annalise’s fingers had crept beneath the hem of Eve’s shirt. She’s not sure if that’s the first thing she noticed when she woke. It might have been Eve’s arm lightly draped across her body or the soft rise and fall of her chest. Every spot, Annalise knows exactly where she ends and Eve begins, but as in so many areas, they still fit.

Her lips are so close to Eve’s pulse point, so tempting. Or she could aim for her mouth. It wouldn’t take much, but Annalise knows she should move. She could subtly pull away before Eve wakes up, and she’d never have to address whatever this is.

Except she waits too long.

Eve softly clears her throat, and Annalise knows she’s awake, too.

Thankfully, Annalise is tucked low. She’s relieved not to face the questions that are surely in Eve’s eyes. So she remains as still as possible deciding how to get out of this with the least discomfort.

Several minutes pass with them that way, Annalise snugly beneath Eve’s chin, both reluctant to move. The stillness is almost unbearable. It’s perfect.

When Annalise gets the nerve to pull away, it’s Eve who apologizes as if Annalise wasn’t the one just copping a feel. Annalise gets to the bathroom as fast as her feet can carry her. She sinks to the floor and pulls her legs to her chest. Losing track of time, a faint knock on the door has to remind her that she’s not the only one who needs a little privacy.

-~~-

They don’t talk about it. They usually don’t, and it’s definitely for Annalise’s benefit. Eve had apologized again- no, first Annalise caught her muttering beneath the bed sheet, hands covering her face. She’d slowly emerged, embarrassed, and then apologized for getting too close.

She has no idea, Annalise thinks.

The ride back to her apartment is slow and careful. Annalise stares out the window the entire time, a little figurine in this shaken-up snow globe as sunlight gleams off the fresh mounds.

“I’m sure you’ve already got study plans. If you want company...,” Eve lets the offer hang quietly when they arrive at Annalise’s apartment.

“Okay. I’ll call you.”

Annalise starts to unwrap Eve’s scarf from her neck, but a hand stops her. “Keep it. I wouldn’t want you to freeze before you get to your door.”

That gets the first reluctant smile out of her but not before Annalise sucks her teeth. “Smart ass.”

Eve laughs. “It looks cuter on you anyway.”

It’s not the compliment so freely given that has Annalise wearing the garment an embarrassingly long time later; not the perfume that settles on her nose like an early Spring. The heat in her building can be shit, all right, and Annalise is just trying to stay warm.

-~~-

If she could afford to truly relax and enjoy a break, Annalise probably would. As it is, she’s got to work harder to stay ahead. She’s getting a good start on the semester by reading the Con Law treatise her professor had written.

Eve isn’t doing much of anything except being a distraction.

That’s not completely true. Eve is making her own note cards across the table, minding her business. It’s Annalise’s fault she can’t make it past this page.

After reading as much as she can and taking notes, she stands over the copy machine making duplicates that she can take home to study on her own time. Alone.

Then it’s on to the job postings. Annalise stares at the board, eyebrows furrowing as she judges their merits. Most seem to be for undergraduate-level experience, and the few law-related inquiries she does see are almost as quickly discarded. The best positions are always given to the white boys, usually with fraternity connections or old family ties. It’s such a white school in a white town that’s perpetually covered in white snow. Annalise knew it coming in - and she’s smart and making her own connections now so screw the system - but it’s still frustrating to deal with sometimes.

And here she is losing her mind over not just any white girl but a white, atheist lesbian. Annalise would laugh out loud at the absurdity, but she already gets enough stares around here so she keeps the minor crisis to herself.

She heads toward the snack machine instead which is where Eve finds her.

“Hey, you want to come to my place,” Eve asks, interrupting Annalise’s contemplation over junk food - pretzels versus imitation cheese-flavored chips. “Soup and sandwiches or cookies and hot chocolate. Your pick.”

Annalise tugs her bag higher up her shoulder, debating whether to reject the tempting invitation. “I should probably just go home.”

“Okay, fine. Soup and sandwiches _then_ dessert. You drive a hard bargain, but that’s my final offer.”

As if Annalise could say no to that.

-~~-

“You can talk to me, you know. Whatever’s bothering you.”

“Why do you think something’s wrong?”

Eve cools down a spoonful of broth, thinking as she eats. “Let’s see. For one thing you were having a standoff with the vending machine right before we left. And at one point I think you were staring at your book for about thirty seconds without blinking.”

All that means is Eve was staring at her, too.

“I know you have a lot on your shoulders, but don’t burn yourself out, okay?”

A few moments later, Annalise shakes her head. She mutters, “It’s not school.” And there’s something in Annalise’s tone or the way Annalise looks Eve dead on that clues her in to the true issue. Or maybe Eve just has a sixth sense for all things Annalise.

“Oh.” Perhaps fearing judgment at last, Eve doesn’t say more.

Annalise decides the just lay the truth out there. “I thought I’d be annoyed with you by now or you’d be two-faced and stab me in the back to get ahead, but that hasn’t happened.”

“There’s a compliment in there somewhere, I know it,” Eve jokes, somewhat shaky. Her expression is timid, confusion in her eyes.  

Annalise softens, and after a few seconds it puts Eve more at ease. “You’re kind and genuine, but I didn’t come here for this. I can’t have distractions.”

Law school is a full time commitment like any job, and Annalise is determined to treat it as such. She can’t become a subject of fascination to the gossips and other ignorant people. Indulging her desires in Al’s home is one thing, but that haven doesn't represent the legal community at large or even Boston. And both are still a far cry from the Blues-bumping, Bible-thumping place where she was raised.

There’s a slight tremble of Eve’s fingers as she traces an invisible pattern on the table. “Can I tell you a something?” It’s not really a question, but Annalise nods so Eve will continue. “I didn’t plan to fall for the first pretty girl who bats her eyelashes and debates property law with me. This is new for me, too.”

“I….” Annalise sputters, thrown off and unsure what to address. “I do not bat my eyelashes at you.”

Eve smiles big and bright then. Annalise’s comes racing after. She gets snagged in Eve’s traps every time, but she can’t really complain. It’s nice to find out she’s not alone in this.

Still, Annalise says “I’m not like you, Eve.” It’s something of a warning, but Eve shushes her and says that’s okay. They’ll take things slow.

Eve asks her to sleep over, and it doesn’t take any convincing for Annalise to agree but she does take the couch. Annalise decides that what she has been taught doesn’t matter as much as what she feels. Maybe she’s not sure how to define it, but why does she have to? It doesn’t make her a bad person for wanting affection. Can’t she have nice things in her life for once?

-~~-

Ten minutes before midnight.

Annalise tiptoes into Eve’s room. She calls out to her softly trying not to startle her out of sleep. The murmurs finally reach Eve’s ears, and she reacts simply by pushing back the bed sheets and sliding over so Annalise can get in.

That seals it.

Eve blinks up at her slowly as Annalise sits. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

She curls deeper into her pillow, tempted to drift back to sleep. “Then what’re you doing?”

“Something I wanted to do on New Year’s.” Annalise reigns in her smile. She just doesn’t do things like this and yet here she is. “It’s almost twelve.”

At that Eve pushes herself up, realization dawning. Annalise gives Eve just enough time to rub the sleep from her eyes before grasping her hand and leading her out to the Times Square party. The drunken screams and singing of the crowd are kept at a tolerable volume as the television replays the festivities.

“I can’t believe you taped this.”

“Hey, don’t knock it. Dick Clark is a wonderful man.”

They sit quietly, in no particular hurry even as the final countdown begins. Annalise frames Eve’s face with her hands, slowly bringing them together. Before midnight or after doesn’t really matter. It’s not the stuff of movies or romance novels, and the only fireworks are on the TV. But it’s better because the kiss is real. This is something quieter, more intimate than any of Annalise’s fantasies played out.

So they keep going, tasting and exploring long after the confetti has fallen and the last strains of music faded. Eve is the first to whimper and pull back. She leans her forehead against Annalise, playfully whispering something about new beginnings as she catches her breath. Maybe Annalise will be bold enough to hold hands beneath the library table. At some point they’ll argue, but they’ll make up with contrite kisses and knowing touch. Right now they’re still curved around each other, resisting sleep. And Annalise resolves that she’ll take command of her life this year. She’ll do less of what she should or what’s expected and more of the things she really wants instead. So far, so good.

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support. Wishing you the best in the coming year.


End file.
